


A Golden Spear

by a_tsumi



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tsumi/pseuds/a_tsumi
Summary: ความรักที่เขามอบให้แก่ผม เปรียบเสมือนหอกสีทองซึ่งทิ่มแทงลงในหัวใจผม
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi





	A Golden Spear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Ecstasy of Saint Teresa

_"I saw in his hand a long spear of gold, and at the iron's point there seemed to be a little fire._

_He appeared to me to be thrusting it at times into my heart, and to pierce my very entrails; when he drew it out, he seemed to draw them out also,_

_and to leave me all on fire with a great love of God."_

  
ผมมองบุคคลตรงหน้าผม – เจ้าของผมสีทองเป็นประกายและดวงตาสีฟ้าชวนน่าหลงใหลคู่นั้น

ความรักที่เขามอบให้แก่ผม เปรียบเสมือนหอกสีทองซึ่งทิ่มแทงลงในหัวใจผม โดยความเจ็บปวดวิ่งแล่นไปทั่วร่างกาย จนผมต้องกรีดร้อง  
แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน ผมกลับรู้สึกสุขสมและลืมความจริงไปชั่วขณะว่าผมเป็นใคร

ผมร้องขอให้เขาทำมันซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

เขายิ้มตรงมุมปากแล้วบรรจงจูบลงบนหน้าผากผมแล้วไล่ลงมาเรื่อย ๆ  
  
เปลือกตา – จมูก – แก้ม – จนสุดท้าย – ริมฝีปาก  
  
เขาหัวเราะทุกครั้งเมื่อเห็นว่าตัวผมแข็งทื่อเพราะความเขินอาย

เสียงกระซิบข้างหูแสนหวานของเขาจะคอยบอกรักผม บอกผมว่าไม่ต้องกลัว – ผมจึงผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น

ก่อนหอกเล่มนั้นจะทิ่มลงมากลางอกผม

ในห้องมืดซึ่งมีเพียงแค่แสงจากดวงจันทร์ลอดผ่านทางหน้าต่าง แสงจันทร์ได้ฉาบทอดลงมายังร่างกายของเขา ผิวสีแทนที่เขามีจึงงดงามยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

ผมลูบหน้าอกของเขา ก่อนเลื่อนขึ้นไปสัมผัสกับใบหน้า

“เซลเลียร์…เทวดาของผม”


End file.
